1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The subject invention relates to a type of light permeable metal plated rubber key. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a key that can be applied to all kinds of electronic and telecommunication products such as mobile phones, telephone sets, remote controls, hi-fi equipment, etc.
2. PRIOR ART
Conventionally, a prior art light permeable silicone rubber key or light permeable metal-pleated rubber key is generally made of a plastic material, such as polycarbonate or acrylate resin or ABC resin, which is then subjected to surface metal plating, laser processing and printing to display a letter or figure thereon. However, the first type of light permeable silicone rubber key is made of silicone rubber light permeable material having an appearance and quality tone that is no better than a metal product. The second type of conventional metal plated key is made of a plastic material which is subjected to a metal plating process before it is adhered with silicone rubber, so the production process is quite sophisticated and the production costs are high. Additionally, there is the problem of reliability of the product because the joint between the plastic part and the rubber part often falls apart.